


可能（十一）车车

by xujieselina



Category: Real Person Fiction, 雨科
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xujieselina/pseuds/xujieselina





	可能（十一）车车

周雨看着日天日地的张继科就这样顺从地躺在他的身下。抑制不住自己凌乱的呼吸，他深深吸了口气，颤抖着脱去张继科的衣服。想着张继科把自己的心连同身体统统交给自己，周雨忍不住激动兴奋。他微红着眼睛，看着身下的人赤裸着小麦色肌肤，匀称好看的胸肌上下起伏着。

周雨含着他的胸前一侧，申出舌尖四下舔弄，手则抓住另一侧拉扯按压。“嗯……”张继科在周雨的舔弄下不禁闷哼出声，“周雨，别再弄了……”

周雨看着张继科紧张地拽着身下的床单，轻声道，“哥，放松好不好？”说完周雨把手伸进张继科的内裤，指尖刚一触碰到他的火热，张继科便全身微颤，喘着粗气。周雨紧接着揉弄着他的双球，满意地听到身下人低沉急促的呼吸。

张继科被周雨弄得全身滚烫不已，恨不得现在就把周雨反压在身下。但理智告诉他今天要满足周雨，张继科便竭尽全力地放松自己。

周雨剥掉张继科的内裤，使他毫无保留地呈现在自己面前。他形状好看的火热在眼前跳动着，前端湿答答的液体把整个私处全部打湿。周雨修长的手覆上肉棒，有节奏地上下撸动。

张继科紧咬着下唇，以防自己的呻吟会忍不住脱口而出。周雨看着如此倔强地张继科，坏心眼地吻上他的唇，随即撬开他的牙齿，便在口腔里攻城掠地，同时手上的动作稍稍加快。张继科受不住，所有的呻吟都被周雨吞入口腔。

周雨看着张继科眼睛通红，便知道他快要到了。看着他双眼迷离，自己更硬了几分，心里又想着更近一步。他快速地套弄张继科的分身，另一只手把玩着他的双球和会阴，同时将他的乳头含在嘴里拉扯啃咬。

“唔……”张继科忍不住低声呻吟，哀求着：“小雨，我快不行了……”

周雨突然狠狠捏住张继科分身的根部，挤压着双球。“啊……”张继科低吼着，喷射出乳白色的液体，弄得自己胸前一片狼藉。

高潮过后的张继科像被抽离了一般，无力地躺倒在床上，头脑一片空白。突然，周雨的手指按向他的后庭，张继科慌忙按住他的手，惊讶地看着他。

“我憋得难受……”周雨大大的眼睛，已经被情欲折磨得通红，“哥，我……”周雨内心也是矛盾万分，张继科还一次都没有进入过自己，但自己却疯了似地想要占有他。

张继科看着自己的周雨弟弟如此隐忍，明白他此刻定是十分难受，便叹了口气，“你试试看看吧。”

周雨得到允许后，用手指沾着张继科身上的精液，小心翼翼地向里面探去。实在是太紧了，手指刚伸进去一点，便被卡住，不能动弹。周雨赶忙又多涂了许多精液，才勉强进入一指。然而此时，张继科已经呼吸凌乱，隐秘处被侵入的疼痛让他无法平静。

“科哥，能不能放松点？”周雨又着急又不敢伤着张继科。

张继科尽量满足周雨让自己放松，等到周雨进入第三根手指的时候，他早已全身汗湿，疼痛难忍。

周雨看着张继科为了自己如此委屈自己，心下不忍，“哥，要不算了？”

张继科红着眼睛看着周雨，生理的疼痛让他眼睛湿润不已，“没事，你继续……”

张继科的话让周雨忍不住红了眼，三根手指在张继科的甬道有节奏地缓慢抽动，张继科硬是忍者疼，不敢发出声音。突然手指扫到某一点，他忍不住低吼出声，周雨感觉到这是他哥的那一点，变着法地按压。张继科的分身因为强烈的刺激再次抬头，甬道也没有先前那么紧了。

周雨抽出手指，将自己的昂扬抵在入口处。张继科闭上眼睛，等在着他的进入。肉棒缓缓地挤入他后穴，撕裂般的疼痛让张继科紧紧咬下唇】。

“哥？”周雨抚摸着他的脸，问道，“还能继续吗？”

“周雨，你能不能别婆婆妈妈的。”张继科声线颤抖着吼道，“你快点！”

周雨看着张继科隐忍坚毅的面庞，忍不住全根莫入。“唔……”张继科狠狠地咬住自己的胳膊，来缓解疼痛。

周雨再也控制不了自己的冲动，疯狂地抽动起来，每一下都顶到张继科的那一点。张继科被疼痛和情欲折磨得昏昏欲死，欲望却越来越硬。周雨突然伸手飞速地套弄着他的分身，另一只手则覆上他的乳头撕扯。“啊……”张继科低吼着，再一次喷射而出。周雨赶紧退出自己的分身，套弄两下，尽数射在张继科的身上。

结束之后，周雨抱着张继科想帮他清理，张继科抬手制止，“我累了，睡吧。”

“哥？”周雨看着显着疲态，侧卧着的他，也不忍再多说什么。


End file.
